1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amusement device controlled by the user's brain waves and more particularly relates to an amusement device that displays various light patterns controlled by the brain wave production of one or more players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been long known that brain waves can be recorded, and signals thereof used, to control a variety of electronic visual display patterns depending upon the amount of particular kinds of brain waves detected emanating from an individual. Such visual display systems are exemplified by the Brady patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,056,805 and 4,140,997. These patents disclose systems including detecting brain waves and producing various colored displays that operate as a function of the particular brain waves detected from the subject. An entertainment device utilizing brain waves has also been developed by Miguel Hidalgo-Briceno as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,998 which shows an entertainment device including sensing means to detect theta waves from the brain. Depending upon the state of the subject who is observing various audio-visual stimulation, the device controls flashing colored lights and other visual images and stimulations to help the subject alter his brain waves to achieve a state of aesthetic experience.